marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elias Morrow (Earth-15513)
| Relatives = Robbie Reyes, Gabe Reyes (nephews) | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly the Killiseum | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spirit of Vengeance, adventurer; former racer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Felipe Smith; Juan Gedeon | First = Ghost Racers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Eli was the Igniter Spirit possessing Robbie Reyes, and as many Spirits of Ignition before him, Eli and his host were forced to race in the Killiseum's Ghost Races for the entertainment of its audience by Arcade and Chief Zadkiel. Like the other Spirits of Ignition, Eli had to race to get the first place prize, which was temporary freedom from the arena, otherwise, he and his host would be sent to its dungeons to be tortured along with the other losers. Eli first manifested when Robbie prevented his brother from being arrested by a D.P.D. Patrol Bot for breaking the law. Detecting the Igniter Spirit within Robbie, the Patrol Bot called for reinforcements and took Robbie to the Killiseum. In Robbie's first race, Eli talked with him for the first time, and tried to work with him to win the race. However, due to Robbie's lack of experience, they lost and were punished for it. While Robbie was being tortured, Eli made a deal with him that he would find a way out of there if Robbie managed to never loose a race again. Many races later, Robbie managed to win every race of that season and achieved the record for most consecutive victories by a single competitor in Ghost Racer history, quickly becoming famous among the Killiseum's audience. After winning one more race, Robbie went to celebrate his victory with his brother Gabe in the Jekyll & Hyde Club, unknowing that Arcade was planning his death. The night Robbie was supposed to die, Eli ruined Arcade's plan by breaking free of Zadkiel's control and escaping the arena with his host through a portal. As Zadkiel wasn't able to detect Robbie' presence, he sent the other Ghost Racers to hunt him down. When they reached a safe area, Robbie asked Eli how they managed to escape, to which Eli replied by saying that he wasn't like the other Igniter Spirits and that he wasn't susceptible to Zadkiel's control anymore. Eli also revealed that he could somehow sense Zadkiel's moves before he made them, and that was because of that they managed to win every race so far. Thanks to Eli's help, Robbie was able to avoid the Thor Corps when he headed to his house to take his brother and escape Doomstadt, but was found and attacked by the other Ghost Racers. Eli and Robbie managed to temporarily break Zadkiel's control over the other Ghost Racers and they let them get away. When he got to this house, Robbie found out his brother had been kidnapped by Arcade and forced to race in his place. With the race already in progress and Robbie's brother at risk of death, Eli teleported Robbie back to the Killiseum. While saving his brother, Robbie was attacked by T-Rider Rex, but Eli teleported him and his brother before the demonic dinosaur could do any harm. Afterwards, when Arcade unleashed the Venus Compiler to kill his brother, Robbie used his Penance Stare in Carter Slade to make him release the others from Zadkiel's control, like he did earlier, and they destroyed the robot. Furious by the Spirits' resistance, Zadkiel tried to kill Gabe, but Eli used his powers to make Robbie switch places with his brother and devoured Zadkiel's soul. Later, Eli opened another portal through which the Ghost Racers escaped, vowing to punish the wicked and corrupt with their power as the Spirits of Vengeance. | Personality = | Powers = It could be assumed Eli possessed all the powers given to every Spirit of Vengeance, but only when possessing a living host. | Abilities = It could be assumed Eli possessed all the abilities given to every Spirit of Vengeance, but only when possessing a living host. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Battle-Charger. | Weapons = Ghost Rider's Chain. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Reyes Family (Roberto)